The invention relates to a control valve for controlling a fluid flow, in particular, a coolant flow in a coolant circuit of an internal combustion engine, comprising a valve element that is equipped with at least one opening and can be moved relative to a valve housing, wherein the opening can be made to overlap with a line cross section defined by the valve housing by moving the valve element, in order to enable a flow of fluid, and wherein a sealing element is provided that is held on the valve housing radially surrounding the line cross section and can be brought into contact on a sealing surface with a surface of the valve element while bridging a gap that extends between the surface of the valve element and the valve housing in the area of the sealing element.
DE 10 2009 025 360 A1 discloses a control valve that comprises a valve element with an opening, wherein this valve element can be moved perpendicular to a valve housing. Here, this valve element can be moved with its opening through corresponding displacement so that it overlaps a line cross section of the valve housing, in order to enable a flow of fluid out of the line cross section. In the area of the line cross section, the valve housing is also provided with a sealing element that presses with a sealing surface against a surface of the valve element and here seals a gap extending between the surface of the valve element and the valve housing.
Other stop or rotary slide valves are known from DE 101 24 323 C1, DE 10 2010 026 368 A1, EP 0 547 381 A1, DE 25 56 729 C2, DE 28 18 935 A1, and GB 2 352 494 B.